She's My Sweetheart
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day five hundred and eighty: Sam is granted Rachel's 'girl perspective' as he goes shopping for clothes for Nell.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 27th cycle. Now cycle 28!_

_**A/N:** Okay, so at the moment I'm slowly starting to plot out the next maybe three or so cycles, which is at least 63 new stories, and before I do this I wanted to ask you guys if you had anything you'd wish to see written, suggestions... Also, what would really help, if you have ideas for concepts for sets (like I've done the alphabet (twice), colors, sins and virtues, episode titles, etc), let me hear 'em! (via private message, if possible!) Thanks :) - **UPDATE! I'm going to be planning the next five cycles, which will take me through to September. So if you have ideas/wishes/anything, now is the time to speak up! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>"She's My Sweetheart"<br>Sam & Nell & Rachel  
><strong>Sequel to "Everybody Expects Evans", "Day in the Life", &amp; "Here Comes Revelation"<strong>**

He had been putting it off, he admitted. It wasn't so much about keeping it secret. After he'd told the club, even if he knew they wouldn't go blabbing it everywhere, it still managed to get out, so everybody knew. It was actually freeing. He'd never sought to keep her like some kind of secret shame, because that wasn't what she was… She was his daughter. But this issue he had on that day had nothing to do with the secret… Nell was growing, and so she needed new clothes. He would have asked his mother to do it, but beyond the fact that he tended to want to handle everything that had to do with his daughter all on his own, he knew from past experience that his mother had some kind of gift for finding the oddest kids' clothes out there. So Nell was better off with him handling it, even if it took him a while…

Finally that Saturday, after trying to put Nell in a number of outfits only led to frustration and zero success, he had to admit to himself there was no more putting it off. It was time to head to the mall and get her clothes. He hadn't realized how much heading down there, just him and Nell, would bring back the fact of how things had unfolded, since the reveal.

Of all things, he really couldn't have anticipated how friendly the break-up ended up being. He and Quinn had broken up maybe a week after the wedding. He knew, even before it actually happened, that it would happen… almost that it had to. He could only imagine what it was doing to her, seeing him and Nell, thinking of her own daughter, the one she gave up… It wasn't until the day they had actually broken up that he understood the need for reflection she had developed after the wedding. It wasn't even just her… He'd seen some of it in Puck, too. He wouldn't blame it on anyone, especially not for this… They'd all been through it, and he could think maybe someday she would come back to him.

He got to the mall, carrying Nell in his arms. He tried not to think of how potentially overwhelming this could be, instead focusing on keeping Nell happy. If she got upset and started fussing, then it was all over. Lucky for him, the mall was big, and open, and full of activity, and the sound didn't bother her one bit, not when there was so much to look at. He'd see her eyes go one way and then the other, curious and wondering, and he somehow remembered… being a kid. He remembered how curious he was, too, always seeking some kind of adventure… Thinking that Nell might end up taking that from him, he could like nothing more. So he just walked around the mall with her for a little while before actually heading toward the clothing store. He let her take in as much as she wanted with those wide eyes of hers.

He may have pretended he didn't notice them, kids from school, hanging here and there around the mall, pretending like they weren't staring, though they clearly were. Some of them were whispering too. He just wished they'd stop, because he really didn't see what the big deal was that it had to be so interesting to them that he had a baby.

"Sam?" He turned at the sound of the voice, and he saw it was Rachel who had spotted him, from a little further along. They walked up to one another, and Nell turned her head, looking pleased as punch to have someone new to look at. She made a sound, and Sam resettled her in his arms.

"Hey," he nodded to Rachel. "I'd ask you what you're doing here, but it is a mall," he pointed out, and she chuckled.

"Well, I was just looking for some new sheet music, and a present a cousin's birthday," she explained. "You?" she asked, giving a small finger wave to the baby staring back at her and making Nell laugh.

"She needs new clothes," he explained, looking to his daughter. He must have had a look on his face that showed just how much he didn't have any real clue how to go about that; she was looking like someone with an idea in mind.

"I'd be more than happy to help. It might be good for you to have a girl's perspective present," she offered. "I promise I won't stock you up on animal shirts," she joked.

"Wouldn't that be appropriate in her case?" he pointed out, smirking. For a split second he thought she might be slightly offended by that, but she wasn't. She just nodded and laughed. "Okay," he accepted, and they were off. He tried not to look for his onlookers, though really now he barely noticed them, having Rachel to focus on. She was determined now, she would help, and he wasn't about to say no.

When they got to the store, Rachel started going around, pointing out items, grabbing them as she went, and you would swear she worked there. Before he knew it, she was going around with a massive pile. He blinked, confused. "You can start with these," she nodded.

"Okay, hold on I…" he started, then paused to look at Nell, at Rachel. "Can you just…." he asked Rachel, indicating Nell. She hesitated for a moment, but then she held out her arms and Sam handed his daughter over.

"Hi…" Rachel started, slightly awkward. Sam had to chuckle, seeing how unsure Rachel looked. He went through the pile of clothes Rachel had gathered, picking out the things he wanted to try on her, putting aside the ones he didn't want.

"You were right," he spoke, and Rachel looked up at him. "About needing a girl's perspective."

"Oh, sure," she told him before turning her attention back to Nell, seeing how the girl didn't seem to like how Rachel had looked away. Sam could see she was slowly getting used to the baby in her arms, keeping her entertained.

"Right, here goes," he nodded, having finished sorting through the clothes.

"Wait, you have to get her this one," Rachel held up a green shirt. Sam made a face. "No, really," she insisted. "Trust me," she held it out. He still didn't look too sure, but he took it, added it to the pile.

When all was said and done, Nell's wardrobe was now better off, with clothes that would actually fit her. He didn't want to start talking about how big she was getting, though he did take her back in his arms. Rachel still insisted on carrying the bags for him. "Thanks," he told her. "You were right, again."

"The green shirt?" she asked, a proud smirk playing at her lips. He bowed his head. "It'll look really cute on her," she spoke confidently.

"And thanks, for everything," he indicated the bags.

"You know if you ever need anything, we'll be right there," Rachel told him and he smiled.

"I know. I appreciate it, really, I do." They carried on walking along the mall together, side by side.

"Did you get that present for your cousin yet?" Sam asked. She shook her head. "Can I help?"

"Sure! You can give me the guy's perspective this time. I've been told I give slightly inappropriate gifts," she admitted. "Not in a bad way, just…"

"Consider me at your service," he cut in, and she beamed.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>**********always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**********


End file.
